In conventional cascode circuits wherein two FETs are connected--with one FET acting as the driver while the other FET acting as the output, both FETs are of the same size. In other words, both the driver and the output FETs have the same saturation current. As a consequence, the performance of the cascode circuit becomes dependent on when the driver FET becomes current saturated. This in turn means that the maximum output power available in the output FET is not being utilized.